Puberty
by Rein.Ran
Summary: Something strange was going on with Master Alois, she just knew it. He seemed...actually nice for once, however, it still scared her quite a bit. Rated T for slight nudity and language. Slight Alois x Hannah and Claude x Hannah


Kuroshitsuji

belongs to Yana Toboso.

I'm just a fan and it's my first Fanfiction. Woo.

I love crack pairings with all my heart so here's one for the crack lovers.

* * *

**Puberty**

"Ne, Claude…I want Hannah here, now." The young aristocrat muttered, obviously bored to death.

"Yes. Your Highness, I shall bring her immediately" The demon butler replied.

Alois made a grim smile. Hannah Anafeloz was so much fun to torture and humiliate, despite not being the most fun toy; she was the only one he could actually lash out on. The triplets were so boring and he would never do such a thing to Claude. _His_ Claude.

She was so…beautiful, oh how he hated to admit. She beautiful and _weak_, it was so tempting to destroy her little by little.

Hannah trembled with fear. She knew that her master wanted her, it was instinct. But…What would he need her for? The thought scared her, she wanted to run away and hide, but she knew…no matter what she had to serve them. It was her duty after all.

"Hannah, Your highness awaits you…" She flinched slightly. Claude was here and most likely Alois.

"Hai…" She turned hesitantly expecting to see her abusive young master, but only to see Claude offering his hand. She wanted to hold it, just once to see if there was warmth, but young master would obviously lash out on her if he saw. Claude lowered his hand after a few seconds and bid her to follow him into his highnesses room.

They reached the door and Hannah trembled heavily, she wasn't sure what the young master had in store for her today. Hopefully she wouldn't lose another eye or strip again. It was humiliating, her master was so _cruel_. The Trancy family had been known to be a ruthless family for generations, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Hannah, get in..." The young master growled from inside.

"!" He knew she was here and now all she had to do was go in inside, she had to hurry before he got extremely angry. So she did, she gracefully opened the doors to met Alois and Claude. Wasn't he with her just a second ago…? He must of slipped inside while she was in deep thought.

"Hannah, come here" He smiled kindly with warmth. She froze, her widened, she was scared to death, he was never kind to her, it was only towards Claude. No…he never showed warmth like this to Claude either.

"Hurry up Hannah!" He growled. She obeyed slowly approaching him. He lifted a free arm welcoming her, his other behind his back.

"Claude…you may go now" Claude's golden orbs locked with her blue-violent ones. He was warning her about something. Her eyes continued to follow the handsome butler as he left; something terrible was going to happen to her after all. Why couldn't she fired for being so useless? It was the best idea…wasn't it?

Hesitantly her hand reached for Alois's hand, the minute she touched his, she felt a strange spark. He was cold, with no warmth at all and it scared her. His beautiful orbs of ice stared at her small, soft, pale brown hands. He smirked and pulled her roughly towards him.

"Ngh!"

She landed into his chest on his maroon king-sized bed. Her body became rigged and her eyes widened slightly.

This was not good at all.

His smirk grew as the tall, busty woman fell onto him.

She was still, which meant she was frozen with fear. His icy eyes stared at beautiful woman buried into his chest; he growled and kicked her off of him with brute force.

She coughed slightly with blood trailing down her chin. She was surprised, but immediately straightened up as the Alois walked towards her with a sneer.

"Haa, such a whore aren't you? Trying to seduce your master…How disgusting" He sneered mockingly.

"N-no…I-I..." She replied meekly turning her head from his cruel gaze.

"Look at me!" He ordered harshly.

As soon as she turned, she was met with a hard slap to her face. "Don't talk back!"

"Hai…" His eyes of ice trailed down her body, her stupid curvy body, did she plan to seduce every man? He looked back up at her face, his eyes locking on the bandages on her left eye. He smirked at the injury, he would never give her eye back, it was his to keep after all. At least he caused something of hers to turn ugly. Now, It just had to be shown.

She wondered what he was thinking of, it had been more than five minutes since he became mute. Before she knew it he was right in front of her.

"Ne, Hannah…Take off your bandages" She did so, slowly unwrapping the white stripes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea anymore as he stared. His fingers traced her face feeling how soft and smooth it was. She shivered slightly and he frowned.

"Put them back on, disguting woman!" He spat and turned towards his bed. He walked over to it and plopped down on the soft material. He lifted his arm like he did so earlier and bid her to him.

"Come here…" What did he want? Surely he wasn't going to reenact what had happened earlier.

She walked towards him and stood stiffly in front of him. With his frown still plastered on he pulled her roughly on top of the bed next to him. He turned and hovered over her. His hand reached for a stray lock of her pale violet hair, twisting, tugging, and rolling around his fingers. It was soft, but not as soft as his of course.

"Young Master…?"

"Shut up…" He replied softly. Softly? When was he ever so gentle and when exactly did he want to play with her hair? Her normally calm, blank mind was now full of questions and her eyes of fear.

Right now…he was tempted to kiss her and still torture her of course. It was a disgusting thought to kiss her…but she was so tempting, honestly.

He growled softly and muttered a string of curses

"Get up and strip…Hurry up!" He yelled his gaze cold and hard.

She did what she was told; she was going to strip again, oh the joy of being naked. "Continue until you're stripped of everything…Claude!" She stopped slightly, but continued. Claude had seen her naked before and it was completely humiliating, as well as she didn't know anything of what he was thinking.

Claude appeared in an instant.

"Yes. Your Highness?" He said in his normal smooth voice.

She eyed her master who was demanding for something like a 5 year old. Claude locked eyes with her for a second and swiftly left to get whatever his highness wanted. Her master stood still, waiting for Claude, within the minute of silence Claude returned quite quickly.

"Good…now go! Hannah!" His voice startled her. "Are you done?"

"Hai…" He turned around swiftly with a hand behind his back. His eyes trailed down her body and he smirked grimly

"Good…lie down on the bed" She panicked slightly. Surely her master wasn't thinking of…of raping her? She wasn't worth it and he was too young. She bit her lip praying for nothing to happen.

She lied down in the middle of the giant bed covering her bare bosom with her arms.

He walked over, but stopped and placed something on the drawer beside the bed. It was something silver and shiny. A knife…? Was he going to kill her? It would probably be better than dealing with him till she died.

Alois got up on the bed and hovered above her. She noticed his eyes seemed to be strangely misty. It felt like a long time had passed as he spoke.

"Remove your hands" He ordered.

She did so slowly. It wasn't a new or interesting sight, but he was curious I guess you could say. His hands gently traced the outline of her large bosom and slowly went further down to her stomach.

Her heart fluttered a bit, her face turned a light red. Her master was being so gentle for once; it was strange…but nice…?

'What is he…?'

He stopped not daring to go further; he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore.

The original plan was to seduce her and slice open her skin and create gruesome scars, but he decided to mark where first. The minute he got on top of her, he was lost in what to do.

What was she doing to him! Making him feel so strange, she was so infuriating! He was _**not **_a stupid girl with her period so why was he acting so weird?

He got off of his maid and roughly pushed her off his bed.

"Ah!" She landed with a loud thump and possibly a bruise was starting to form on her slim shoulder.

"Get up and get dressed you useless being! Hurry up and get out!" He screamed. Before she could manage to get everything on she was pushed roughly out of the bedroom. She was pushed out of the room and into something hard with cloth. She looked up to see Claude and immediately she got out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, excuse me please…" She bowed and turned to leave to her room, but was stopped by a large hand.

"Let me help you Hannah…" Without warning her scooped he off the floor and was brought towards her room. He opened the door and gently placed her on her much smaller bed compared to Alois. He dressed her with such gentle hands and patience she actually smiled a small smile for once.

Once he was done he turned to leave, but a small meek voice stopped him and muttered three small words.

"Thank you…Claude" The corner of his lips turned up slightly and he nodded before leaving.

Watching him leave, she felt all alone. She knew he couldn't listen to her, he was busy and needed. She was never needed.

However when he helped her so kindly knowing she could do it herself, she couldn't help but smile. It had been ages since she had last smiled…or blushed.

She thought back to what had taken place earlier. She blushed when her young master also treated her kindly and gently for the first time. When his small hands had traced her bosom and gently made its way towards her stomach. It was nice for once, to be treated kindly.

However it was extremely strange for the young master to be so nice, instead of being so sadistic and cruel.

'Was he… going through puberty…?' she wondered. That would explain the strange mood change, right?

"Maybe…" She said with a sigh and left to complete her chores

* * *

I hate it when I have to deal with boys in puberty…they're so weird. (No offense)

Tell me what you think of my first Fanfiction by reviewing please! It would make me really happy to know someone cares.


End file.
